flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanical Genie Island (episode)
Mechanicial Genie Island is the 11a episode of the first season. Plot Flapjack and K'nuckles are seen on a raft, attempting to get fish for eating, but Flapjack is used as bait for catching fish. K'nuckles explains that he does it because it's an adventure. After failing to get a fish, Flapjack and K'nuckles wind up on an island, where K'nuckles is eating a banana. After eating bananas and coconuts, Flapjack decides to play a "game" where he thinks of a number (two) where K'nuckles allegedly gets indigestion from the game. Flapjack and K'nuckles encounter the Mechanical Genie, who offers to play a game. If they win, they get a wish, but if they lose, then they become the Mechanical Genie's servants. After being hustled, the two lose and fail to escape the island as the Mechanical Genie destroys their raft. The Mechanical Genie names them Butler for Life #1 (Flapjack) and Butler for Life #2 (K'nuckles) as he regales them with boring stories. After rearranging rocks, putting them back, and then putting them back again, the two are ordered to make a sand sculpture. After making a giant sand castle, the Mechanical Genie demands the sand sculpture in the shape of a mermaid, causing K'nuckles to blow up with frustration and kick the sand castle, seemingly killing the Mechanical Genie. However, he starts up, ordering coconuts for a lotion. Predictably, K'nuckles falls from the tall tree into a bush, where he's chased by a gorilla. K'nuckles reveals a plan to get away from the Genie and shows Flapjack a screwdriver as the Genie sleeps. He distracts the Genie with a poorly thought out poem as Flapjack fails to sabotage the Genie, prompting K'nuckles to destroy the mechanical fiend. From behind two rocks, a giant baby tells them to stop destroying his toy. The baby explains that they became his new toys after they lost the game, but due to the baby cheating, the deal is nullified. The two attempt to leave the island, but are imprisoned by Lincoln Logs, where they meet "Charlie," a dead skeleton. Flapjack goes back to the number guessing game and the baby in enthralled, but the scene shfits to the Genie back on Stormalong Harbor, until Flapjack pulls its plug. Trivia * After K'nuckles was seen eating, K'nuckels is seen wearing red pants but K'nuckles dosen't wear pants. **He also said pants are for sisses (in the episode That's a Wrap!) *In 100 Percensus, K'nuckles cannot count past 3, but in this episode he can. *When Mechanical Genie made K'nuckles mad, he turned purple, started screeching like a monster, and then exploded. after the "bomb" went off his head re-emerged only to kick down the sand castle "breaking" the Genie. *Bubbie is completely absent in this episode, raising the question as to where she is and why she couldn't have just come and rescued Flapjack and K'nuckles. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes